


Souls Are Forever (Or Are They)

by PeverellSlytherin



Series: A Thorn By Any Other Name [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: Wes, being resouled, was a strong part of Angel Investigations and Angel himself. Unfortunately, their luck never lasts.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Series: A Thorn By Any Other Name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. You Can Call Your Friends

Angel climbed out of the shower, putting a towel around his waist, while a bemused smile made it's way onto his face. 

He had left Wes researching some weird pocket spell before getting in the shower, but if that small crash and yelp was anything to go by, Wes had moved into the practical part of it... and it didn't work the way he probably meant it to.

"Wes, you ok?" Angel called out while finishing up in the bathroom. The flustered response of "Y-yes! All... all good!" While several curse words were muttered under his breath told Angel everything he needed to know and he left the bathroom chuckling.

He found Wes jogging around the room trying to righten all the pieces of furniture that were now scattered about. "All good, huh?" "W-well, it was supposed to work, but it seems runes can be quite temperamental when mixed with other languages and... well, this was the result."

Angel smirked and pulled Wes, from the upturned furniture, onto the bed. "We can sort that out later," he whispered into Wes' ear, breath tickling Wes and making him turn his head fully to Angel. To Wes' credit, he only made a few aborted movements to get back to the furniture.


	2. You Can Call My Friends

It took a lot longer than Wes would've liked, but he finally managed to create his runic pocket dimensions.

Unlike the hell dimensions they frequently fought, these pocket dimensions were created at a specific size cap and was a controlled space. It was created to be contained inside jewellery and could be outfitted to be any room.

Wes had chosen a weapons room, a freezer room -for blood- and a library. Each room was put inside a locket-sized charm on an armband he always wore on his left wrist, just above his watch. The armband with the pockets was sleek metal and black leather, very stylish and technically not cheap.

Wes ended up being silently happy that the people Angelicus always played with had money and had had the foresight to not dump the bodies with the money still on them.

He smiled to himself and left a note for Angel that he would be out of town for a little while so that he could get all the books, weapons and blood from his old place. He should probably look to put the house on the market again as well.

With thoughts of good books and where to get a realtor, he left The Hyperion.


	3. You Can Call Me

It took Wes 2 days to get to his old home, or well, he guesses it was much more Angelicus' home than his.

It took him another day to pack everything into his pocket dimensions. The spell work ensured everything would remain pristine and fresh inside it. 

Wes was so eager to get back and make more of the armbands to give the others that he never noticed the, slightly shorter than himself, wraith-like figure that followed him back to the realtor's offices.

The figure -clad in all black, of course- entered and left the offices in less than 15 minutes. In its wake, a ton of ash and maniacal laughter coming from one very unsouled vampire. 

Angelicus was back and ready to play.


	4. But We Are Never Ever Ever

It took all of 5 days for Angel Investigations to  
see what was taking Wes so long. He wasn't answering his cell and that was very much not like him. He was also supposed to be back yesterday already. Nothing about it was sitting right with them.

As soon as they arrived in the small town Wes had visited to get his things, they heard of the happenings at the realtors'. Only ash left where there used to be people. 

Angel didn't even want to think about one of those piles belonging to Wes. If he never saw Wes again, he'd most likely combust. Whether out of sadness, anger, guilt or heartache, he didn't know. All he knew was Wes couldn't be dead.

With that thought in mind, they phoned up Giles and explained what happened. After some lengthy research, the response was shocking to say the least.

The creature was very much mythological. Like vampires and werewolves, it should not be in the realm of existence by normal standards. By their standards however, it was utterly shocking that they've never met one before. 

Teyollocuani came straight out of a pipil myth and, translated to English, meant Soul Eater. It devoured souls and left their victims a pile of ash. Most reports of it, however, was in India. 

Thankfully, they were not pack creatures and were quite solitary. So, the gang only had to find and destroy one. Unfortunately, one was more than enough for plenty of chaos and destruction.

Of course, suckling out the soul of a vampire should never even have been possible and therefore, no one knew what it woke have done to Wes. 

All they could do was keep their ears open for news from the demonic side of things and hope he was still as alive as an undead could be.


	5. Gonna Get Back Together

By the time Angel was busy searching for Wes, Angelicus was busy searching for Darla. He knew she'd welcome him easily enough and would hopefully try to help him get Angelus back.

Either way, they'd have fun together. She wasn't an easy person to track down. It took several days just to find a whisper of where she had already been. 

He guessed she didn't want to be found by the slayers or Angel himself. For all her smiles about Connor, she didn't take motherhood well.

One thing working in his favour was his new favourite toy. The pocket dimension bracelet was working wonderfully and he was having a blast with pulling out any weapon he wanted with a bare thought. 

The books he decided could stay where they were. He'd read them enough. Especially with eidetic memory. As for the blood, he was adding to his collection. The A Neg had been running a bit low. 

Angelicus finally found Darla 2 weeks later having some fun with a college frat house, Drusilla sashaying to punk rock.

He smiled as he greeted them. Angel and Co wouldn't know what hit them.


End file.
